Le froid de l'hiver
by Karen Killa
Summary: Rickard Stark, inquiet quand au compte rendu qu'on lui a fait du tournoi d'Harrenhall et particulièrement au sujet du roi, prépare sa maison au pire. Lorsque Brandon est fait prisonnier suite à la disparition de sa petite sœur Lyanna, le Suzerain du Nord ne fonce pas tête baissée dans un piège. Et cela change le Jeu de Pouvoir. BAMF Rhaella et Elia. Bashing Lyanna et Rhaegar.
1. Chapter 1

Rickard aimait plus que tout les cinq enfants que lui avait donné sa bien-aimée Lyarra, ils étaient sa chair et son sang, des cadeaux de son amour, cependant s'il devait être totalement honnête, Melantha était sa favorite.

Brandon, son aîné avait le sang chaud des loups, le sang qui cherchait la liberté, il était impulsif, imprévisible même et il avait du mal à contrôler ses émotions, c'était ainsi. Rickard avait espéré qu'en l'envoyant chez les Dustin ça l'aiderait, malheureusement ça ne semblait pas avoir été le cas. Il aimait son fils, mais il n'appréciait ni son manque de contrôle ni son manque de respect.

Eddard, ou Ned comme il préférait être appeler, avait été envoyé aux Eyriés afin de consolider leurs liens avec le Sud. Il était donc élevé en grande partie par Jon Arryn, et si c'était douloureux d'être ainsi séparé de ses aînés, Rickard restait convaincu que c'était pour le mieux. Non seulement ça renforçait les liens avec une région voisine, mais en plus son fils grandissait avec comme modèle un homme honorable pour qui Rickard avait du respect. Il comptait bien sûr apprendre à Ned les coutumes du Nord, une chose qui avait été un peu négligé vu que Ned avait été élevé par Jon Arryn. Heureusement son fils restait loyal aux Anciens Dieux et n'était pas devenu un suivant de la religion des Sept, Rickard pouvait tolérer un certain nombre de chose, mais pas ça. Il aimait son fils, mais il ne le connaissait que peu.

Lyanna, sa fille aînée, était obstinée et même souvent pénible, elle le contredisait sans cesse. Faisait tout pour lui désobéir ouvertement ou dans son dos d'ailleurs. Elle n'assistait jamais à ses leçons. Elle était impossible. Rickard devait même avouer qu'il avait renoncé à essayer de la contrôler. Il le faisait toujours ouvertement, mais en réalité, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux. Elle l'épuisait, il avait beau la forcer à aller à certaines leçons, c'était sans effet. En apprenant que Robert Baratheon voulait l'épouser, il avait été soulagé. Aucun seigneur du Nord ne voudrait d'elle, ils savaient trop comment elle était au quotidien lors de divers visites qu'ils avaient effectué à Winterfell. La demande de Robert Baratheon avait donc été un don des dieux.

Benjen, son petit dernier, était son fils, il l'aimait de tout son cœur, et ça ne changerait jamais, mais il était encore très jeune. Il faudrait encore du temps pour que la personnalité de Benjen s'affirme, surtout du temps loin de ses frères et sœurs. Afin qu'il devienne réellement l'homme qu'il était supposé être. Quoique Rickard espérait vraiment que son fils ne perdrait jamais sa gentillesse.

Et entre Lyanna et Benjen, il y avait Melantha, onze mois après sa sœur, sa fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleu-gris, comme sa mère. Elle était la prunelle de ses yeux et sa favorite. Elle avait bien sûr la force du Nord et le caractère presque indomptable des loups, comme le reste des Stark, quoiqu'ils le montraient tous différemment. Plus ou moins marqué selon le Stark. Melantha était plus posée que sa sœur, ce qui était un réel soulagement pour lui. Bien sûr elle adorait l'équitation et elle avait elle aussi demandé à prendre des leçons pour apprendre à se défendre, mais elle n'avait pas fait de caprice comme sa sœur. Ou en tout cas bien moins, ce qui n'était pas difficile. Et surtout, le plus important à ses yeux, elle n'était pas allée dans son dos pour agir.

Bien sûr, il avait vu que sa deuxième fille était contrariée, elle l'avait trop copié pour que ça passe inaperçu, mais après avoir protesté une fois, elle n'avait rien dit de plus. Elle n'en avait pas reparlé. Quoique bien sûr elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée, il l'avait vu à plusieurs reprises observant les hommes qui s'entraînaient. Contrairement à sa sœur, néanmoins Melantha avait obéi, elle n'avait rien tenté. Alors pour la récompenser, il avait fait venir un homme de Braavos, qui lui avait appris à manier l'épée en secret. Sans que Lyanna le sache. Si son aînée avait commencé à lui obéir, elle aurait eu elle aussi la chance d'avoir des leçons d'un épéiste de Braavos, un danseur d'eau comme ils étaient appelé. Un style de combat très différent de celui qu'il pratiquait, mais cela ravissait sa fille, et elle était très douée, il avait assisté à plusieurs leçons et il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi gracieux. Un style qui convenait bien mieux aux femmes que le style de combat qu'il pratiquait. A son opinion en tout cas.

Melantha était donc l'enfant dont il était le plus proche et aussi celle sur lequel il se reposait le plus. En qui il avait le plus confiance. Vu qu'il savait être obligé de la marier un jour, un fait qui le hantait, il avait prévu de choisir soigneusement son futur époux. Il serait un homme du Nord, vivant non loin de Winterfell, afin qu'il puisse la voir souvent.

Il devait vivre avec le fait que son aînée, Lyanna serait loin dans le Sud, à Accalmie auprès de Robert Baratheon, mais il ne voulait pas perdre sa deuxième fille également. Lyanna serait heureuse dans les Terres de l'Orage, Robert désirait plus que tout devenir un frère officiellement pour Ned, il semblait fasciné par le fait que Lyanna n'avait rien à voir avec les femmes du Sud. Il accepterait sans aucun doute que sa femme se batte, ou participe aux chasses. Ce que même dans le Nord ne passerait pas aisément.

Il avait donc choisi avec soin le mari de son aînée, et il comptait faire encore plus attention au mari de sa seconde fille. Il lui fallait un homme qui respecterait Melantha, qui la vénérerait même, sa fille méritait rien de moins. Mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation première. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait aucun désir de voir sa fille chérie sous la protection d'un autre, elle lui était aussi d'une grande aide. Lors du tournoi d'Harrenhall, ce maudit tournoi, il avait donc demandé à chacun de ses enfants de tout observer et de lui en parler ensuite. Voulant savoir ce qui se passait au Sud, si les rumeurs concernant le roi étaient vraies.

Ses enfants n'avaient pas l'habitude de voir les mêmes choses, c'était un point fort pour eux, parce que grâce à tout ce qu'ils avaient vu, il avait pu se faire une idée d'ensemble de la situation. Même s'il était certain que ses enfants ne lui avaient pas tout dit concernant le tournoi et ce mystérieux chevalier dont il avait entendu parler.

Est-ce que cet étrange chevalier et Lyanna étaient liés ? Était-ce ainsi qu'elle avait connu le prince Rhaegar ? Suffisamment connu pour qu'il choisisse de la couronner Reine d'Amour et de Beauté, cela avant sa femme et alors que Lyanna était fiancée au cousin du prince. Suffisamment pour qu'il choisisse de l'enlever, à moins qu'elle ne soit partie avec lui de son plein gré. Non, Lyanna ne pouvait pas avoir fait une chose pareille. Elle pouvait être un peu sauvage et indisciplinée mais elle savait quel était son devoir.

Elle n'aurait jamais renoncé à un bon mariage pour devenir la maîtresse du prince, ou sa seconde épouse. Surtout vu que le rôle de princesse serait extrêmement strict sur son attitude. Et puis ce serait un total déshonneur, pour elle et pour leur famille.

Quoique vu les actions de son fils aîné, il ne pouvait plus être sur de rien. Qu'est ce qui avait pris à Brandon de foncer à la capitale avec un groupe d'homme, dont des héritiers du Nord et du Val d'Arryn, pour demander la tête du prince héritier ? Était-il totalement inconscient ou stupide ? Le roi avait la réputation d'être fou, et dangereux en plus.

Rickard avait reçu une convocation pour qu'il aille à Port-Real afin de jurer fidélité à la couronne et pour récupérer son fils. Ce qu'il avait fait, mais il voulait aussi récupérer sa fille, donc il avait osé interroger le roi pour savoir où était sa Lyanna. Et afin de prouver que sa cause était juste, il avait demandé un duel judiciaire. Il n'avait aucune foi dans les Sept, mais il savait que les Anciens Dieux veillaient sur lui, même aussi loin du Nord. Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'il était venu à Port-Real sans se préparer au pire, quoiqu'il espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Retenus par des gardes liés aux Targaryens, Rickard essayait de résister mais ils étaient plus nombreux que lui, et vu les sons qui venaient de son fils Brandon, il avait le même problème.

Une fois attaché sur une sorte de bûcher, Rickard choisit d'ignorer les paroles de ce roi fou afin de prier. Prier pour la sécurité de sa famille. Pour que son fils survive à cette folle journée. Pour que sa fille aînée aille bien. Pour que sa seconde fille survive. Une partie de lui n'avait qu'un désir, que Melantha parte loin de Port-Real, loin de ce roi fou qui risquait de la tuer.

Il voulait survivre, être sauvé bien sûr, il n'avait aucune envie d'être brûlé vif mais il voulait encore moins que sa fille soit blessée. Et dans cette maudite ville, il y avait un gros risque pour Melantha.

Il priait donc de toutes forces, espérant que les Anciens Dieux puissent offrir leur protection à sa famille dans le Sud.

Rickard se retenait pour ne pas jurer tandis que son fils était attaché par un objet venant d'Essos. Un moyen de torture s'il ne se trompait pas. Non qu'il pouvait vraiment bien le voir, c'était dans le coin de sa vision et il était plus préoccupé par les alchimistes qui s'approchaient de lui. Des fioles dans les mains. Le roi dément voulait clairement le brûler vif tandis que son fils s'étranglerait. Qu'il soit maudit.

Ce n'était donc pas l'envie qui lui manquait pour jurer, cependant il refusait de voir ces sudiers la moindre perte de contrôle ou faiblesse de sa part. Surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils se tue en essayant vainement de le sauver. C'était hors de question que Brandon meure ainsi. Sous les rires de ce fou et devant le silence de tout les gens dans la salle. C'était une honte.

Pire encore, cela allait provoquer une guerre. Une guerre qui menaçait depuis un moment déjà, mais sa mort à lui et même possiblement celle de Brandon, allait faire exploser la situation. Le Nord ne le tolérerait pas.

"_Protégez mes enfants et mon peuple. Je vous en conjure._" murmura Rickard en voyant l'alchimiste qui s'approchait dangereusement du bois sur lequel il était installé.

Il se prépara à se mordre la lèvre, jusqu'au sang si nécessaire, parce qu'il refusait de crier devant ces lâches et ces monstres, refusait de provoquer son fils à s'étouffer, lorsqu'une flèche jaillit, tuant net un des alchimistes. Un sans fiole contenant un liquide vert heureusement.

"Le prochain qui bouge, se prendra une flèche entre les deux yeux." avertit une voix de femme qui lui fit fermer les yeux. D'inquiétude, parce que c'était sa fille chérie Melantha, mais aussi de soulagement. Elle était arrivée à temps et il savait qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Comment osez-vous ? J'ai donné un ordre, ils sont coupables de trahison. Je suis le roi. Vous devez m'obéir." hurla Aerys II en se levant à moitié de son trône.

"Comment osez-vous chercher à brûler le Gouverneur du Nord ? Ce qui vous est arrivé à Sombreval, est terrible, mais ça n'excuse pas vos actions. Et quiconque a besoin de hurler son titre pour demander le respect, ne le mérite pas." répondit Melantha en entrant dans la salle du trône de fer, des hommes du Nord avec elle. Certains étaient des nouveaux arrivants, mais la deuxième partie du groupe était les hommes qui avaient accompagné Brandon à Port-Real. Ceux qui avaient été enfermé dans les geôles de Port-Real, et qui clairement avait été libéré. "Dans tous les cas, cette exécution, est terminée."


	2. Exécution

**Bonjour, mes excuses pour l'attente. Ce chapitre est presque fini depuis plus d'une semaine, mais je n'arrivais pas à écrire la fin. Plutôt agaçant. Je suis quand même hyper désolée pour le délai. **

**Merci à vous de me lire, de suivre cette fic, de la mettre en favori et surtout merci de commenter. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, et très important, que vous prenez bien soin de vous ces temps difficiles.**

Scribitur Ad Narrandum : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ce chapitre là sera aussi bien à tes yeux :) Désolée pour l'attente.**

DidiineOokami : **Contente que l'idée te plaise :D. J'espère réussir à y faire honneur en tout cas. Non, là Lyanna n'est pas toute sainte, Rhaegar non plus d'ailleurs. Melantha va haïr nettement plus Rhaegar que Lyanna, après tout elle aime sa sœur tandis qu'elle ne connait pas du tout le prince. Contente que Melantha te plaise, je croise les doigts pour que ça continue. Merci beaucoup :).**

Guest : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu trouveras ce chapitre intéressant lui aussi. Bonne lecture et désolée pour le délai.**

Lassa : **Rire diabolique ? Merci beaucoup en tout cas et voici la suite.**

Faery66 : **Here you go, I hope you'll like it.**

Sakihinata : **J'espère que tu penseras aussi cela pour ce chapitre :).**

toile grant : **Thank you very much.**

Melantha Stark n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle se comporterait d'une telle manière, ou même que son père lui demanderait un jour une telle chose. A savoir elle se trouvait dans la salle du trône de Port-Réal, un arc dans les mains, tandis qu'elle se tenait prête à tuer tout ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin, et même à renverser le roi.

Elle n'était pas forte ou courageuse.

Elle n'aimait pas se battre.

Elle ne trouvait aucun plaisir dans les disputes ou dans les combats, amicaux ou non.

Une louve sans crocs.

C'était ainsi que Lyanna l'appelait. Néanmoins là, elle devait montrer les crocs pour protéger sa famille, pour obéir à son père et le sauver, lui et Brandon...

Melantha avait toujours été proche de son père, ce qui était peut-être un peu normal vu que Brandon et Ned avaient été envoyé loin de Winterfell. Leur mère était morte après la naissance de Benjen, sinon elle avait été proche d'elle, tout comme le reste de la famille d'ailleurs. Lyarra Stark avait été le cœur de leur famille.

Outre ses frères aînés, il y avait eu Benjen. Mais il était plus jeune qu'elle, et s'ils passaient souvent du temps ensemble, trouvant apaisant et agréable le calme de la bibliothèque. Il était plus proche et admiratif de Lyanna.

Et Lyanna... Non elle ne pouvait pas penser à sa sœur, pas en ce moment, pas après ce qu'elle avait appris... Plus tard, au calme, quand elle pourrait hurler ou fondre en larmes sur les actions de Lyanna, et surtout sur leurs conséquences.

Elle réfléchirait à l'égoïsme de sa sœur et ce que ça voulait dire pour Ned, pour elle, pour leur famille entière et même pour le Nord plus tard. Pas ici, pas devant ses inconnus. Pas alors qu'elle représentait la famille Stark et que des gens du Nord comptaient sur elle. Y compris son père et son frère.

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébènes et au regard couleur glace, avait donc passé beaucoup de temps avec son père. Observant la manière dont il parlait avec les gens, écoutant ses explications, ses décisions. Les raisons derrière ses décisions, ses choix, elle avait fait de son mieux pour retenir toutes les leçons qu'il lui avait inculqué. L'importance de l'histoire entre les maisons, des liens entre les maisons... Tout cela jouait un rôle dans les rapports et dans les choix qu'il fallait faire pour le bien du Nord, et aussi pour le bien de leur famille.

Elle lui faisait donc confiance, néanmoins elle avait beaucoup douté de son choix lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'elle mènerait l'attaque si le pire devait arriver, et que la folie du roi Aerys II était à un tel point. Si les choses étaient en effet aussi graves qu'ils le pensaient. Quoiqu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi le prince n'avait pas agi ! Il en avait le pouvoir pourtant, mais apparemment il préférait se comporter comme un abruti inconscient. A moins qu'il ait lui aussi été touché par la folie des Targaryen...

Vu qu'elle avait confiance en son père et en son jugement. Elle avait obéi, cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'elle n'avait pas imploré tout au long du voyage, les dieux, afin qu'ils protègent leur groupe. Surtout pour qu'elle n'ait pas à exécuter le plan de son père. Elle ne voulait pas intervenir, elle voulait encore moins mener l'assaut contre Port-Réal et le roi.

Melantha avait certes voulu apprendre à se battre, mais ça avait été dans un désir d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec sa sœur et ses frères aînés, plus qu'une réelle passion. Quoiqu'elle avait certainement apprécié ses leçons, la danse de l'eau était un art absolument sublime. Gracieux, souple, léger... Ça avait été fascinant pour elle, et elle avait aimé le fait qu'elle était à présent capable de se défendre.

Contrairement à Lyanna... Melantha n'avait jamais souhaité devenir une grande guerrière, ou une femme chevalier. L'idée d'être la femme d'un homme bien, une mère, d'aider les gens, et voir sa famille, cela lui avait suffi. Bien sûr, elle avait aussi souhaité devenir une conseillère pour son frère Brandon et pour son future époux, mais ça restait cela, un rêve. Enfin elle le pensait.

Sauf que là, elle venait de tuer un homme, et il y avait de grandes chances que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Cependant, Melantha ne pouvait pas le regretter, pas alors qu'elle avait vu l'état des hommes du Nord qui avaient accompagné son frère à la capitale. Pas alors que son frère était supposé s'étrangler tandis que leur père brûlait vif. Enfin c'était l'idée que ce roi fou avait eu pour duel judiciaire. Pour répondre des actions de son fils aîné.

De tempérament assez similaire à celui de Ned, Melantha n'avait pas 'le loup' en elle de manière particulièrement visible. C'était là, comme en tout Stark, néanmoins ça se limitait à cela, rien comparé à Brandon et Lyanna. Cependant ça restait présent, et apparaissait lorsqu'elle était suffisamment poussée à bout. Et là c'était clairement le cas. Melantha avait été élevé selon le principe que les Stark étaient certes en charge du Nord, mais qu'ils devaient protéger les nordiens. C'était pour cela que le Nord était aussi loyal envers les Stark, parce qu'ils rendaient leur loyauté avec une loyauté similaire et une protection.

Là, non seulement sa famille avait été en danger à cause du roi fou, mais également des nordiens. Elle les avait vu dans ses cellules, mal traités, comme s'ils étaient des chiens. Certes il n'y avait pas eu que des nordiens, Elbert Arryn avait aussi été présent, comme d'autres hommes des Conflans ou du Val d'Arryn. Néanmoins ça ne changeait rien à la colère qui habitait Melantha.

Le danger des Stark, de leur rage, c'était qu'elle était froide, glaciale même. D'autant plus redoutable en somme, parce qu'au lieu d'être aveuglée par sa colère, Melantha ne réfléchissait que mieux guidée par sa rage. C'était pour cela par exemple qu'elle ne tirait pas sur le roi, ce qu'elle aurait pu faire. Ce qu'elle voulait faire pour le punir pour les actions qu'il avait pris contre sa famille... Mais ce serait stupide et cela déshonorerait sa maison. Régicide. Cela souillerait la maison Stark, et c'était bien la dernière chose que Melantha souhaitait.

"Arrêtez les. Arrêtez les tous." hurlait le roi sur son horrible trône. "Et ensuite brûlez les."

Un air encore plus fou et malade que lorsqu'elle l'avait vu à Harrenhall. Et elle n'avait pas pensé que ça pouvait empirer alors, elle l'avait vu une fois, lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une enfant. Son père avait eu affaire à la capitale, Brandon et elle l'avaient accompagné. Elle ne se rappelait plus pourquoi ils avaient tout deux été choisi, mais elle se rappelait bien de cette pièce. Du trône de fer si imposant et hideux. Du roi avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses yeux violets. De la reine, gracieuse et belle... Le roi qu'elle avait vu alors n'avait rien à voir avec celui qu'elle avait vu depuis.

Pourquoi au juste Rhaegar Targaryen n'avait pas cherché à régler cet immense problème, plutôt que de partir avec sa sœur ? N'avait-il pas mieux à faire que de risquer une guerre civile ? Surtout vu qu'il était marié avec deux enfants. Sa femme venait juste de donner naissance à son fils par Les Anciens Dieux. N'avait-il pas honte ?

Elle ne se concentra néanmoins pas longtemps sur ces questions, il y avait autre chose à faire franchement, surtout vu qu'ils étaient en train de se battre dans la salle du trône. Elle espérait juste que leur plan concernant les soldats du Guet, fonctionnerait. Ils étaient nombreux en temps que nordiens, c'était vrai, surtout vu qu'ils avaient libéré les hommes venus avec Brandon. Néanmoins ça restait un faible nombre comparé à la petite armée du Guet. Plus les divers soldats venus avec les divers seigneurs qui résidaient à la capitale. Il fallait convaincre les seigneurs de se joindre à eux. Ou sinon tout était perdu. Ou en tout cas les choses seraient bien trop sanglantes aux yeux de la femme aux yeux gris.

Melantha avait confiance en la force et la capacité des nordiens, surtout comparé à ces hommes du sud, son peuple savait se battre, et elle ne parlait pas des tournois. Le Nord n'était pas un pays où il était aisé de survivre, les gens devaient être des durs pour y arriver. De plus il y avait les combats contre les sauvageons, où les bandits, et même certains raids des fer-nés... Oui, ils étaient de bons soldats, son père lui avait souvent dit qu'un nordien valait cinq hommes du Sud au combat.

Néanmoins elle voulait limiter le plus possible les pertes humaines, des deux côtés quoique sa priorité restait pour son peuple. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt des gens pour la guerre. Ces hommes avaient des familles, des gens qui les pleureraient. Pourquoi ne pas tout faire pour les ramener chez eux à la fin de la journée ?

"Il y a un an c'était des criminels, des gens dont la culpabilité ne faisaient aucun doute. Mais depuis ? Depuis, combien d'innocents ont été jeté au feu ? Combien de gens ont souffert pour avoir dit la mauvaise chose, pour ne pas avoir satisfait le roi fou ? Aujourd'hui il va jusqu'à tuer un Seigneur, pis encore un Seigneur Suzerain d'une région de Westeros. Un gouverneur.

Combien de temps avant que le condamné soit l'un d'entre vous ? Ou vos enfants ? Vos fils ou vos filles ? Qui parlera pour vous si vous restez silencieux aujourd'hui ?" appela Melantha, faisant en sorte de croiser les regards des seigneurs situés dans la Salle du Trône. "Ou peut-on trouver l'honneur du Sud ? La chevalerie ne dit-elle pas de protéger les innocents, de défendre les faibles. Quelque soit le responsable ? Allez-vous vraiment rester silencieux et immobile comme des enfants craintifs ? Ou allez-vous vous comporter comme des hommes ? Avant que ce ne soit vos familles, vos femmes, vos pères, vos frères ou vos enfants sur les flammes."

La jeune femme aux yeux clairs s'efforçait de croiser les regards des hommes et femmes réunis dans la salle, elle savait que c'était important. Ils devaient réagir pour que les choses aillent comme le voulait son père, si sa famille et leurs hommes ne devaient pas finir décapiter, leurs têtes plantées sur la promenade des traîtres... Ils avaient vu le roi tandis qu'il brûlait vif des gens, des criminels, des innocents... Ils n'avaient rien dit. A présent ils devaient agir, elle ne pouvait pas permettre une autre éventualité. Pas avec de tels risques en jeu.

Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait qu'elle, une femme, se battait alors qu'ils n'avaient pas osé le faire. Si c'était la justesse de ses paroles. Le fait qu'ils attendaient que quelqu'un réagisse... Mais peu à peu les hommes dans la salle sortirent leurs épées de leurs fourreaux et se tournèrent vers le roi et ses hommes d'une manière menaçante. Ils avaient choisi. Ils se rangeaient de leur côté, les Dieux soient loués.

Melantha n'avait jamais éprouvé le moindre désir d'être au milieu d'une bataille, et même si ça n'avait pas été le cas, elle était certaine que ce moment lui en aurait ôté toute envie. Et encore elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance, les nordiens faisaient tout pour la protéger, la gardant vers l'arrière tandis qu'elle tirait des flèches, elle avait réussi à tuer deux alchimistes, mais il en restait un ainsi que quelques apprentis. Elle devait faire particulièrement attention avec eux, les fioles qu'ils tenaient, été très dangereuses. Lorsqu'elle les tuait, elle faisait donc en sorte qu'ils tombent en arrière, sans lâcher les précieuses fioles et surtout pas sur les hommes de son camp. Pas la peine qu'ils soient brûlés parce qu'elle ne faisait pas assez attention.

Elle tirait aussi sur les hommes qu'elle pouvait atteindre et qui attaquaient les siens, elle n'avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante envers son grand-oncle Artos. Ce dernier lorsqu'il avait été en visite à Winterfell avait tenu à ce qu'ils soient tous capables de tirer à l'arc. Et surtout qu'ils étaient doués. Il leur avait donné de multiples leçons et là, elle pouvait voir que ça lui servait vraiment. Il était mort trois ans auparavant, mais elle allait quand même tout faire pour qu'il soit fier d'elle, de l'autre monde.

Une des premières flèches qu'elle avait tiré, avait été sur la corde étrange qui entourait le cou de son frère, là afin qu'il ne s'étrangle en essayant d'atteindre une épée. Le roi était vraiment sadique. Comment avait-il pu imaginer une telle chose ? Pis encore, comment la Cour avait pu accepter cela ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils laissé faire ?

Les gens n'avaient-ils pas compris que de telles actions déclencheraient une guerre ? Ou s'en moquaient-ils ? Le prince Rhaegar semblait s'en moquer en tout cas, vu qu'il préférait fuir avec Lyanna plutôt que de faire face à ses responsabilités...

Vu ce que Brandon faisait avec la lame, Melantha était certaine que le roi regrettait avoir donné l'ordre d'en placer une aussi près de son aîné. Tant mieux.

Si elle avait quelque chose à dire sur ce sujet, Aerys Targaryen allait regretter bien plus que cela avant la fin du jour, vu les gestes de son frère et des nordiens, elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Quitte à devenir aussi violent et dangereux que ce que le reste de Westeros pensait, après tout les nordiens étaient des sauvages pour le Sud...

Elle avait toujours su que Brandon était dangereux, qu'il était un grand guerrier. Les rumeurs courraient sur son frère, et il avait plusieurs combats à son actif. Les plus ... dérangeantes pour son père, concernant Brandon et certaines de ses conquêtes bien sûr. Mais aussi et surtout des rumeurs au sujet de ses exploits au combat, du fait qu'il était mortel avec une lame. Contre des sauvageons ou des bandits qui fuyaient vers le Nord, cherchant à échapper à la justice du roi... Ce qui en disait long vu que le Nord n'était pas particulièrement clément envers les criminels.

Elle avait donc toujours eu conscience que son frère était un excellent combattant, mais là... c'était une toute autre dimension. Elle n'avait pas peur de Brandon, elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, il était son grand frère. Celui là même qui avait joué aux poupées avec elle, et qui l'avait porté sur ses épaules ou plutôt sur son dos. Il n'avait pas eu assez de force à l'époque dans les épaules. Il avait été un partenaire de jeu régulier, très protecteur envers Lyanna et elle.

Donc non, il ne lui faisait pas peur, même tandis qu'il tranchait tout sur son passage, laissant des traces de sang sur le sol, sur les murs et surtout nombre de blessés et de morts. Il n'y avait pas de peur en elle concernant Brandon et ses actions, surtout de la satisfaction à voir que ces sudiers aient ce qu'ils méritaient. Une satisfaction sombre et cruelle peut-être, mais Melantha, bien qu'elle n'aimait pas la violence... Elle aimait sa famille plus que tout et elle avait failli perdre son père et son frère. Ils étaient toujours en danger. Alors oui, elle était satisfaite de voir les adversaires de son frère et des nordiens qui tombaient les uns après les autres.

Faisant son chemin vers la position de son père, qui était attaché tout en haut d'un brasier, qui heureusement n'était pas allumé. Elle veillait d'ailleurs sur les alchimistes, n'ayant aucun désir de voir son père brûler, mais il était difficile d'avancer bien sûr mais aussi de veiller sur tout ce qu'il fallait. Les combats n'avaient vraiment rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle était forcée de le reconnaître, mais bon ce n'était pas une grande surprise. Son professeur de dance de l'eau et son père lui avaient dit cela. Et elle les avait cru, mais elle n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait ... à ce point.

Bougeant afin d'éviter un soldat Targaryen, elle évita de justesse son épée, d'un mouvement rapide elle dégaina son épée, une lame fine, crée par Mikkel, le forgeron de Winterfell selon les ordres de son père. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec une véritable épée, mais pour le style de combat de Braavos, c'était parfait. Un style centré plus sur l'agilité et la vitesse que sur la force.

Une bonne chose, car plutôt menue, Melantha n'avait que peu de force, quoique bien plus que son adversaire s'y attendait c'était clair. Déterminée elle lui trancha la gorge, réprimant son dégoût, sa peur ou même son regret, elle continua à avancer.

Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir tout cela pour le moment, elle devait libérer son père. Avançant d'un pas rapide, la quatrième enfant Stark était prudente, ne désirant pas gêner les combats des siens. Et si elle ne se trompait pas, ils avaient l'avantage, en parti grâce à l'aide des hommes qui s'étaient rangés à leur cause, mais pas que. Il y avait plus de corps portant les couleurs des Targaryens aux pieds des nordiens qu'ailleurs.

Finalement elle avait réussi à atteindre le bûcher où son père était attaché. Elle commença à grimper, elle n'avait guère d'autres choix, quoique le fait de se mettre aussi vulnérable n'était pas à son goût. Heureusement ayant vu ce qu'elle faisait quelques nordiens arrivaient, avec en tête Medgar Cerwyn, un bon ami de son père, ainsi que Mors Omble et deux de ses fils, Torick et Marken. Les trois Ombles étaient, comme le reste de leur famille, d'une taille formidable, mais ils étaient aussi d'une loyauté absolue envers sa famille. Leur faisant donc confiance, elle continua à escalader le bûcher.

Elle avait beau être une descendante des Flint, et donc doté d'un excellent équilibre, grimper en s'agrippant à des bouts de bois était nettement moins facile que d'escalader les tours de Winterfell. Non qu'elle admettrait avoir fait une telle chose à son père. Néanmoins elle était têtue et capable, elle finit donc par y arriver, avançant avec une dague à la main, ayant rangé son épée dans son fourreau, et calé son arc sur son épaule afin d'avoir les mains libres. De plus pour trancher des liens, mieux valait une dague que son épée. Enfin c'était son opinion.

"Melantha." souffla son père.

Elle lui adressa un bref sourire avant de voir où son regard était tourné, il l'avait observé bien sûr tandis qu'elle montait. Elle avait senti ses yeux sur elle, à la recherche d'une blessure. Et elle en avait quelques unes, rien de trop grave, mais elle n'était pas totalement indemne. Un fait, elle savait, qui le rendait furieux. Néanmoins son ton était différent, elle se tourna donc, voulant comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Elle vit premièrement son frère qui était en train de combattre contre un chevalier de la Garde Royale, Gerold Hightower. Melantha se sentit pâlir en voyant ça, certes son frère était bien plus jeune que le Commandant de la Garde Royale. Ce dernier avait plusieurs décennies derrière lui, néanmoins cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que Ser Gerold était faible ou moins dangereux. Elle était même certaine qu'il continuait à s'entraîner tout les jours et qu'il était aussi meurtrier et dangereux qu'auparavant.

Néanmoins Melantha remarqua aussi ce qui terrifiait tant son père. Un alchimiste, elle ne savait pas s'il était de haut rang ou simplement un apprenti, en tout cas il était déterminé à allumer les fagots de bois sur lesquels elle se trouvait avec son père. Un alchimiste avec deux fioles dans les mains. Elle se savait rapide avec un arc, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de tirer avant qu'il n'ait une chance d'allumer le bûcher.

Melantha s'agenouilla sans perdre une seconde de plus, dégainant sa dague pour couper les liens de son père. Malheureusement pour elle, ceux qui l'avaient attaché n'avaient pas été des imbéciles ou des incapables. Ou en tout cas ils savaient faire des nœuds. Des solides en plus. Même avec sa dague, elle peinait.

"Mel, pars de là." ordonna son père.

Elle ne se tourna pas pour voir quel était le problème, elle pouvait l'entendre, le bruit des flammes, après qu'une fiole ait été brisé. Les cris des nordiens, des avertissements pour elle, pour son père. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur des flammes, l'odeur de la fumée. Mais l'odeur ne se changerait pas en celle de la chair brûlée, pas si elle pouvait agir. Elle ignora donc tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle pour se concentrer uniquement sur les liens de son père et l'impératif qu'elle avait. Elle devait réussir à le libérer de là.

"Melantha, je viens de te donner un ordre. Pars." dit son père, son ton plus vif.

"Non." dit Melantha.

La jeune femme s'opposait pour la première fois à son père, et si ce n'était pas une sensation particulièrement agréable, elle espérait vraiment que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Se relevant afin de s'occuper des liens qui retenaient les poignets de son père, elle ne put s'empêcher de voir la vitesse d'arrivée des flammes. Les flammes vertes. C'était après tout du feu grégeois.

"Melantha, je refuse de te voir mourir aujourd'hui. Encore moins pour moi. Alors descends de là immédiatement." tonna son père, dans une voix qui faisait plus penser à Lord Stark, qu'à son père. Néanmoins Melantha ne broncha pas.

Elle avait commencé cette maudite journée en étant déterminée à sauver son père, son frère et les compagnons de ce dernier. Elle refusait de perdre son père. Elle ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner, et elle ne pourrait jamais le pardonner à Lyanna sinon. De plus elle aimait son père profondément, elle voulait qu'il la conduise jusqu'à son mari le jour de son mariage. Voulait qu'il soit là pour rencontrer ses petits-enfants...

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Mais les flammes l'entouraient.

Il était dans une armure et les liens ne voulaient pas céder.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, il faisait de plus en plus chaud.

Melantha n'était pas particulièrement impulsive, étant plus comme Ned que comme Brandon ou Lyanna. Elle préférait réfléchir avant d'agir, peser ses actes, comme le lui avait appris son père. Néanmoins là, elle n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir. Pas le temps de calculer pour déterminer si c'était ou non possible. Non, elle devait simplement agir.

Ignorant les ordres de son père, qui continuait à lui crier de partir d'ici, elle se décala légèrement. Elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance pour réaliser cette stupide idée. Son pas pour prendre de l'élan, fit rencontrer les flammes à sa chair, elle retint un hurlement de douleur. Elle ne s'agenouilla pas, même si elle en avait envie. Si elle n'agissait pas maintenant, alors elle aurait bien plus qu'une brûlure à la cheville.

Dû aux flammes et au manque de temps, Melantha ne pouvait pas prendre autant de recul qu'elle l'aurait voulu, néanmoins elle fit avec. Elle projeta toute sa force contre son père et le poteau où il était attaché. Elle était certes menue, elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de se battre avec ses frères comme Lyanna. Néanmoins Brandon était venu souvent les voir à Winterfell avec les Dustin, et il avait jugé important qu'elle sache comment bouger de sorte de reposer tout son poids de la manière la plus efficace.

Elle avait détesté les leçons, quoiqu'elle avait apprécié le fait de passer du temps avec son frère aîné. Là, et bien elle était vraiment reconnaissante au fait qu'elle ait eu la possibilité d'apprendre. Parce que oui elle était menue. Oui son père avait un gabarit imposant, il était aussi lourd, quoique toujours musclé, et l'armure qu'il portait ne l'allégeait pas. Néanmoins Melantha réussit son pari.

Rickard Stark atterrit assez brutalement au sol, le choc avait brisé le poteau où il avait été attaché jusque là, quoiqu'il avait toujours des liens aux poignets, mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait. Pas plus que le fait qu'il toussait dû à la fumée qu'il avait inhalé. Ou le fait qu'il sentait clairement son âge après tout ça. Ses os se faisaient particulièrement sentir.

Medgar Cerwyn accourut vers lui et trancha ses liens d'un mouvement sec de sa hache de guerre. Sitôt les mains libres, Rickard se précipita vers sa fille, qui n'avait pas eu l'armure pour la protéger du choc. Les frères Ombles étaient auprès d'elle, de même que Martyn Cassel, ce dernier avait réussi à éteindre les flammes qui avaient embrasé le bas du pantalon de la jambe gauche de sa fille. Grâce aux Anciens Dieux.

Elle aurait pu perdre sa jambe s'il n'avait pas réussi. Elle pouvait toujours la perdre d'ailleurs selon les brûlures. Il était très difficile de soigner des blessures dues au feu grégeois, c'était une matière bien trop dangereuse et mortelle.

Les bruits de combats commençaient à s'arrêter mais là, le terrible et froid Lord Stark s'en moquait complètement. Tout ce qui importait pour lui c'était l'expression de douleur sur le visage de sa fille, expression due à sa jambe mais aussi à son épaule. Elle était clairement mal tomber lorsqu'elle l'avait poussé du bûcher, bûcher qui brûlait clairement à présent. Ils l'avaient échappé de peu.

"Torick, Marken, restez avec elle." il ordonna, inquiet de voir que sa fille avait perdu connaissance.

Le choc ? La douleur ? La fumée ?

Mais elle respirait, il devait croire en ça. Croire qu'elle allait tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que Mestre Marikel arrive à elle. Il était pour le moment occupé avec des blessés plus graves. Une partie de Rickard voulait ordonner qu'elle soit soignée en priorité, néanmoins il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce serait égoïste et injuste. Mais Mestre Marikel était du Nord, il ne tarderait pas.

"Nous la protégerons avec nos vies Lord Stark." jura Torick Omble.

Rassuré, plus ou moins, sur le sort de sa fille, Rickard se releva, attrapant l'épée que lui tendait Edwan, un des fils de Nan, il se tourna vers ceux qui avaient voulu sa mort, à lui, à Brandon... Ceux qui avaient mis en danger Melantha.

Il attaqua.


End file.
